


His Eyes

by kihyunsbabygirl



Category: NCT
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, just very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunsbabygirl/pseuds/kihyunsbabygirl
Summary: Donghyuck’s cheeks were slightly pink but he smiled and told Renjun that he wished he could see Renjun’s eyes too.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, lee donghyuck | haechan/huang renjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	His Eyes

The first time Renjun told Donghyuck that his eyes reminded Renjun of the stars in the sky, Donghyuck just playfully dodged it by saying it's only because of the lights reflecting in his eyes. But those same lights made it very evident to Renjun how his words had an effect on Donghyuck with the way Donghyuck’s cheeks flushed pink. 

Renjun thinks Donghyuck is just, just wonderful. He never runs out of ways to liken Donghyuck’s eyes to the stars.

***  
The second time was when Renjun called Donghyuck just to tell him about how in this one photo they took, his eyes reminded Renjun of how stars sparkle at night because his eyes looked so bright. Donghyuck giggled and told Renjun to stop comparing his eyes to the stars. Renjun made it clear that will never happen.

To Renjun, Donghyuck is the most beautiful person he has ever laid his eyes on. He will always be starstruck. 

***  
The third time, they were both lying down on the grass in Donghyuck’s backyard when Renjun ever so slightly touched the other’s cheek to make him turn his head and face Renjun. Donghyuck, acting upset, asked Renjun what he wanted. Renjun just whispered to him how his eyes might just be brighter than the stars in the night sky. Donghyuck’s cheeks were slightly pink but he smiled and told Renjun that he wished he could see Renjun’s eyes too.

Renjun does not need Donghyuck to see him. He is content with what they have now. But that’s not what Donghyuck wants.

***  
“Mom said the surgery is scheduled in a month!” Donghyuck beams, they are both sitting on the couch in Donghyuck’s house.

Renjun smiles, “I’m so happy for you, Hyuck,” he tells him earnestly. He holds Donghyuck’s hand and makes sure to touch each finger. He always does this to calm the other down either from nervousness or excitement. Donghyuck has always appreciated the gesture.

Donghyuck can’t stop smiling from happiness because after so many years of just being able to perceive light, he will now have another chance to see again. 

“I can’t wait to see you,” he tells Renjun. “I can’t wait to tell you how your eyes are probably the stars itself!” Donghyuck says so cheerfully.

Renjun’s smile doesn't reach his ears, “The stars are so pretty, Hyuck. I can’t wait for you to see them again.”

“We’ll look at them together! Like we always do!” Donghyuck pulls Renjun’s hand close to his chest. Renjun thinks he looks so lovely like this. He is just what beauty looks like. And Renjun thinks he doesn’t deserve him. 

***  
Renjun was there with Donghyuck when Donghyuck was about to go to the surgery room. He constantly reassured Donghyuck that everything will be alright and the surgery will turn out fine. Donghyuck believed him, just like always. Donghyuck’s whole family was there too, giving him encouraging words. Renjun can’t help but smile to himself, glad that Donghyuck has them as his support system. 

It was time and Donghyuck was inside. Now, all they could do is wait. 

Renjun has always wanted Donghyuck to see again because Donghyuck deserves that but he’s not sure if he wants Donghyuck to see him too. He came into Donghyuck’s life when Donghyuck had already lost his sight. They’ve been the best of friends since then. But Renjun couldn’t help but fall in love with Donghyuck. The first time he saw him, he already thought Donghyuck was the prettiest boy he'd ever seen. And that never changed.

***  
It’s been close to four weeks since the surgery. Donghyuck has been recovering pretty well with the help of his family. There’s one thing that’s missing though. He still hasn’t been able to see Renjun. 

Once his patches were removed and the happy tears had stopped falling from everyone’s eyes, the first thing that Donghyuck asked his mom was where Renjun was. His mom told him that Renjun couldn’t be there because he had an emergency to attend to but Renjun did not mention what it was exactly. That made Donghyuck alarmed, he asked his mom if he could check up on him again to make sure everything was okay. 

Almost four weeks in, there hasn't been any response from Renjun to any of them. Donghyuck is very worried but he really is not capable of doing anything else because of his situation. 

***  
Unknown number:  
I was right. Your eyes are literally the stars.

Renjun:  
Hey I think you got the wrong number.

Unknown number:  
I don't think so.

Renjun:  
May I know who this is?

Unknown number:  
This is Donghyuck.   
I got your number from Jeno. I even asked my mom to help me get it. Why didn’t you mention that you changed it? We have been calling and texting you since the day I got discharged.   
You said you had an emergency. I was so worried, Renjun. What happened? Please tell me. Or maybe not, if you are not comfortable. I just wanna make sure you’re okay.  
How are you? Will you come visit me? I’m still not allowed to go out by myself yet.   
Also, Jeno gave me your instagram account, if you were wondering about my first text.

Renjun:   
Hey, Hyuck. I heard you’ve been doing good, so I’m happy. 

Lee Donghyuck:  
Is that it? That’s all you have to say?  
Please, let’s meet. Why are you being like this? 

Renjun:  
I got to go. I’m sorry. 

Lee Donghyuck:  
Please, Renjun. I just wanna talk to you again and spend time with you.   
Is there something I did wrong? Tell me. Let’s talk about it.

***  
Renjun is sleeping on his bed face when suddenly, someone starts tapping his shoulders trying to wake him up. It keeps going but Renjun decided that nope, five more minutes. The tapping stopped but then two hands went to grab both his shoulders and started shaking him non-stop. 

“Okay! Okay! I’m getting up!” Renjun says, annoyance evident in his voice.

The other person just sat next to him in his bed so he slowly sat up too while rubbing the sleep off his eyes. 

“I thought we both agreed that no one wakes the other up when it’s Saturday?” Renjun asks, his eyes still closed and hair looking like a disaster. “Your roommate privileges are now revoked, Chenle.”

“Can I know your roommate’s privileges?” 

Renjun sat up straight, turning to look at the other person with his eyes looking as big as saucers. “Donghyuck?” He asked, incredulously.

“Hey,” Donghyuck replied, grinning at him. He looks a little shy, a little hesitant to talk more. 

“Jeno told me your dorm number. My mom accompanied me here, she’s in your living room,” Donghyuck tells him, he looks so timid, like he’s talking to someone he isn’t that much familiar with. And Renjun realized that oh my god, this is Donghyuck’s first time talking to him after his surgery. Renjun immediately feels guilty.

“Hyuck, I’m so sorry,” Renjun quickly apologizes because what else can he do? He literally tried to erase himself from Donghyuck’s life just because he thinks the other would not like him in the way Renjun likes him. He knows it’s stupid and that even though Donghyuck wouldn’t like him the same way, he is still his bestfriend. 

“Be honest to me now and tell me the truth,” Donghyuck doesn’t look him in the eyes but it's very clear that he is both upset and hurt. 

“Why’d you leave me like that? I was hoping that the first thing I do when I got home was to look at the stars with you.” Donghyuck looks up and makes eye contact with Renjun. “You even lied about having an emergency.” 

And now Renjun is just filled with so much guilt. Donghyuck doesn’t deserve this. It was such a dick move of him to even lie to his mom about it. He doesn’t know if they’ll be okay with him hanging out with Donghyuck again after what he did. 

“I'm so sorry, Hyuck. I just- I don’t even know what to tell you. It was just me. I’m such an ass for doing that and I’m really, really sorry. You didn’t deserve that,” Renjun tells Donghyuck sincerely, looking him in the eyes and holding his hand. Renjun has always sucked with apologies but he’s trying his best so Donghyuck can see his sincerity. 

Donghyuck squeezes his hand and gives him a little smile, “Please don’t do that again, okay?” 

“I promise I won’t,” Renjun tells him and puts Donghyuck’s hand over his chest where his heart is. 

“I will hold onto that,” Donghyuck gives Renjun a big smile, making his eyes look like half moons. Renjun thinks of how much he missed seeing him and hearing him. 

Donghyuck stands up and pulls Renjun with him, “Mom and I cooked breakfast. Let’s eat!”

Renjun feels like he’s gonna cry, “Why would you even feed me after what I did?” He asks, his eyes teary.

“Because I love you and my whole family loves you too!” Donghyuck beams and gives him a hug.

Renjun swears on his life to only make Donghyuck happy from now on. 

“Let’s go watch the stars tonight, please?” Donghyuck asks. His lips are so close to Renjun’s earlobe that Renjun just feels goosebumps all over his body. He hopes Donghyuck didn’t notice.

“Of course,” Renjun assures him. 

“You’re not allowed to stare at me though, our only activity will be watching the stars!” Donghyuck tells him as he pushes Renjun a little so he could look at him. 

He’s giggling, oh god, he’s giggling. Renjun is honest to god about to lose it. 

“Hey! You okay?” Donghyuck asks, tilting his head to the side.

“I love you,” Renjun blurts out, cheeks turning pink.

“I know and I love you too!” Donghyuck pinches his cheeks as if that helps.

“No, I meant... I LOVE love you,” Renjun can’t look Donghyuck in the eyes anymore so he just shut them close. 

Donghyuck puts his arms around Renjun’s waist and tells him, “I know,” his lips against Renjun’s left cheek. 

“You know?” 

“Yeah, I know. Now let’s have breakfast and maybe you I’ll let you kiss me as we watch the stars later.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🌞💛🌻


End file.
